


il ghiaccio divenne fuoco

by shadowkey



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	il ghiaccio divenne fuoco

Mi ero ritrovato lì a dover distrarre l'unico essere dell'universo ancora più gelido ed infido di me, un essere per cui era solo importante la missione che stava per compiere, stava per distruggere un altro pianeta e nessuno voleva che succedesse.  
L'unica arma che potevo provare era la seduzione, magari una sensazione nuova gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea. Lo baciai e come prevedibile mi guardò spaesato e voleva fuggire, lo fermai nella sua mente e poi iniziai a baciare la sua pelle gelata in ogni punto che mi fosse possibile "Ogni tanto sciogliersi non è male" dissi al surfista d'argento. Gli ci vollero più di un centinaio di baci e di morsi per tutto il corpo prima di iniziare a sciogliersi "Perchè dovrei rimanere qui, invece di compiere il mio lavoro?" mi chiese, lo baciai e gli morsi le labbra "Tu non vuoi distruggere un pianeta, tu vuoi qualcuno che ti dia calore e che si lasci distruggere da te" gli dissi. Fu in quel momento che lui iniziò a capire e prese con gesti rudi e toccarmi in tutto il corpo "Non temi di essere distrutto, allora?" mi chiese mentre mi mordeva e raggelava la pelle dell'inguine. "Non puoi distruggere qualcosa che è già stato spezzato" gli risposi sentendo i suoi tocchi forti, poi lui prese a succhiarmi l'erezione nella sua interezza,fino a farmi completamente sfogare, vidi lo sperma sgorgare anche fuori dalla sua bocca, poi mi gettò a terra e allargò le gambe per penetrarmi con forza, inizialmente sentii del dolore, ma ben poco dopo mi misi ad urlare di piacere ad un volume molto alto, le urla si facevano sempre più intense e lo sentivo eccitarsi sempre di più, poi si venne per poco dentro di me, poi lo estrasse e me lo ficcò in bocca costringendomi a succhiarlo finchè non avesse finito il suo orgasmo.   
Mi era costato qualche vessazione ma ero riuscito a distrarlo, che nessuno dica che due creature di ghiaccio non possano avere una notte di fuoco.


End file.
